1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the reproduction of optical discs, and one particular implementation relates to the selective performance of record-related servo adjustment operations while reproducing an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional optical discs, such as digital versatile discs (“DVDs”), are capable of recording large quantities of data, including high-quality audio and video data. Depending upon particular data storage circumstances, it is possible to record all data an optical disc at one time, or at different times in different titles or sessions. When only a subset of the data is recorded and the disc remains open to the recording of further titles, the disc is referred to as being not finalized.